Time of Your Lives
by Spuffyfan4eva
Summary: Sequel to "Turn Back Time"rnThe Scoobies go on vacation and have fun. I swear its better then it sounds, it has minor fluff before going to angst... its like the bridge between the next story in line. Spuffy (COMPLETE)
1. Default Chapter

**Time of Your Life**

Disclaimer: Don't own a thing… man, if I owned all the Buffy characters I wouldn't be doing this!?! I would be firing Nancy Holder and hiring some more Spuffy writers for the Buffy books!

This is the half of a sequel to my other fic "TURN BACK TIME" thank you for all those people who have reviewed that story… I cannot thank you enough! J I have the whole thing planned, I just have to get down to writing the stories now. I just have to finish writing Black and I'll start on the other parts ;)

Angie

Warning: Minor Fluff before slight angst! lol

88888888888888888888888888888888

The sun shone brightly on the sand as the blue waves of seawater crashed softly in to the Caribbean shore. Shouts and laughter could be heard over the whole beach coming from a particular group of people on the end of the beach. They had claimed the land theirs early in the morning and refused people coming in. Well, they really couldn't since they barely fit onto their property.

"XANDER!!!" A male voiced screamed, obviously annoyed, " Don't touch my Star Wars comics with those dirty hands!" Xander rolled his eyes at Andrew as he dropped his comic back onto the towel beside his nice wooden chair. Who wanted to read comics about guys running around with ridiculous weapons of the future anyways.

"You really had to touch it didn't you?" Willow asked as she took a sip of her lemonade. Xander mimicked her actions before answering.

"Well I'm bored!" Xander defended. Here he sat on the beach, under a big stripy umbrella beside Willow, watching the slayers and making sure no sharks were getting to them. He wished that Anya was sitting there beside him, laughing at his lame jokes and just being there. But he guessed it was time to move on now, there's no use in brooding about the dead.

"Xander!" Wood's voice called, "We need one more person for some volleyball, wanna play?" He sucked at Volleyball, but if he looked like he was trying hard, maybe some chicks will notice.

"Nah…" he replied, "I suck at that game…" Right after the words came out of his mouth, a spray of cold water hit him in the chest. He screamed in surprise to see Andrew holding a Super Soaker 5000.

"I was wondering… if you could get out of my chair?" He frowned, "My shorts are full of sand cause you've made me sit in the sand for so long…." Xander groaned as he got up and gave his chair back to Andrew.

"Fine…I'm coming…" He said as he walked on the uneven sand to the game. He eventually got there and stood along side of Faith and Wood, "So… three on three?"

"What else would it be?" Faith asked as she bounced the volleyball on the sand, "besides, you really need a workout…"

"Hey!" Xander pretended to look insulted as he got into position , "We'll see who needs a workout after we finish this set…" Wood just grinned at them before Faith served the ball over the net. The ball flew back over quickly as he set it to Xander who bumped it to Faith in the air to spike it. It was gonna be a long game…

88888888888888888888888888888888

A shadow watched the group from the sunless balcony. He envied that they could walk and play in the sun, without burning to ashes. He had never wanted this before, until he met her. She changed his perspective on everything. Being near her changed how he thought and how he worked. He had always been a fool for love, but this time it was different. It had never been so strong with all the other girls he was with. His love with Drusilla was there but never had such a strong bond, since the William part that had stuck around after he was turned was hurt every time Dru cheated on him. Of course, being a vampire, it shouldn't have hurt him but that's what he's been always thinking about. How could he feel so many strong emotions without a soul and now he was souled, why does it feel the same? At first, he had to get used to the other, stronger voice in his head that was making him crazy but now he's used to it. He groaned as he thought about it, he wanted a fag so bad but Buffy had made him stop for the sake of her lungs. Spike would do anything for her, to make her happy or at least smile but thinking about a few years ago just made his head hurt.

"Hey…" A soft voice whispered from behind, causing him to jump a little. "Watcha thinking about?" Spike pulled Buffy in front of him as he buried his head in the side of her neck.

"Nothing…just…thinking…" Spike said, his voice muffled by her shoulder, he came up for a breath of air he didn't need as he just held her there for a few minutes. Just staring at the group having so much fun.

"Spike," Buffy sighed as she turned around to look at him in his arms, "What's wrong?" He seemed to avoid her glare as he scratched the back of his neck.

"Do you love me Buffy?" Spike whispered. He felt himself morphing back to William, all shy and quiet when it came to ladies. He couldn't look at her eyes, Spike couldn't explain why but he just couldn't.

"You're not having second thoughts about our relationship are you?" Buffy asked, a pang of hurt was evident in her voice.

"No!" Spike said, "No… its just…. I was thinking, about our relationship…" Buffy looked at him, confused by what he was asking. "Back then…when I didn't have a bloody soul…" The slayer didn't understand what he meant until it hit her like an elephant walking into her.

"Spike, I know I hurt you back then…" Buffy said as she played with his usual black T-shirt, "I know we both hurt each other a lot… but I think that you should know… that I loved you back then…" She waited for an reply as she looked at Spike, partially afraid of what he would ask next.

" Then why didn't you tell me…" Spike questioned gently, hand playing with a piece of stray hair that flew onto her face.

"I guess… I was scared." She sighed as her hand nervously fidgeted with his shirt, "I didn't know how the others would react. It's just, I kept telling myself I didn't love you and that you're evil but inside I knew…." Tears came to her eyes as she remembered how she would treat him. Spike pulled her into a hug as he whispered into her ear.

"Shhh…don't cry luv. It hurts me so bloody much everytime I see you cry…" Spike whispered, tightening his hold around her, "I'm sorry I hurt you so bloody much back then, especially with the…" Spike's voice weakened as the memory came back to him, it never left his mind and still haunts him every living day. They stayed like that, holding each other before Buffy's sobs were replace by her normal breathing.

"Don't leave… please…" Buffy whispered as she finally calmed down. Spike didn't say anything as he continued nuzzling her hair.

"Never," Spike whispered, "Unless you want me to, but then you'll have to stake my no good ass to make we go away." Buffy smiled at Spike before he put his lip onto hers, sealing the promise with a kiss.

888888888888888888888888888

TBC

Please read and review ( i finished the story, i just need to upload it) and in order to do that, i need reviews;)


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for the reviews, a little more would be nice ;)

Disclaimer: Don't own a thing

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

"Where's Buffy?" Willow asked, seeing Dawn walking back from the resort. The witch hadn't seen her friend the whole morning. Sure, she knew that Buffy and Spike would probably be still making out at 9 but it was 11 now.

"Sobbing her eyes out." Dawn answered with a shrug, sitting down on the other chair beside Willow. The witch looked kinda worried. "But you know how she is with Spike, one minute they're laughing, next minute their getting ready to rip each other's throat out. One minute they're making out, next they're sobbing in each other's arms. Its like Buffy has her monthly and her feelings are somehow connected to Spike's, cept that it happens weekly."

"Interesting metaphor." Kennedy piped up. She passed another cup of juice with those little umbrellas on top of them to Willow as she sat on the handle of her sun chair, "They're probably making out right now, I'll bet ten bucks on it."

"I'll bet twenty they won't appear in the next hour." Dawn said as she listened to half of their conversation, her eyes were too busy scanning the beach for hot guys.

"Thirty bucks that they won't be here for an hour and a half." Andrew piped up from behind his comic book. Obviously, he wasn't paying to his Star Wars comics as much as they thought he was.

"I'll bet a few hundred that Buffy doesn't want us discussing her love life on the beach in our swimsuits." Willow said, fiddling with the mini umbrella, "You know, I never really understood these mini umbrella things. I mean, I know they're for decoration but you realize you can probably fit an ant or even a ladybug under there and give them shade." The group groaned at Willow's idea as they continued watching the action on the beach.

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

"I guess we should go to the beach now..." Buffy said as she rubbed lazy circles around Spike's belly button, "They'll probably be wondering where we are..." Spike yawned out of habit as he continued to enjoy the feeling of her hand on his stomach.

"Can't luv," He replied, "Suns up." Spike frowned a little as he remembered that he was still a vampire. They felt like a normal couple only mere seconds ago, lying in bed enjoying the feeling of each other just being there. Buffy suddenly bent over to get something in her bag she had placed beside her bag, Spike just enjoyed the view he was getting before Buffy came back up with a small box in her hand.

"Pig." She said, sticking her tongue out like a little kid.

"Just enjoying the natural scenery," Spike grinned, "What's in the box?" Buffy smiled as she opened the black case to reveal a necklace with a gray fanged shaped jewel with a bit of white at the tip on it. It had look very familiar but Spike couldn't remember where.

"This..." Buffy said as she took the chain out, "Is a Molyacra gem. I kinda phoned Angel-"

"For what?" Spike asked. You could tell he was a little nervous about her calling her ex. Buffy just rolled her eyes as she put the chain around his neck and clipped it on at the back.

"For the necklace dummy, what else?" Buffy replied. She knew Spike was still a little shaky at time when he felt threatened by Angel talking to her but he sorta had a right to. I mean, wasn't this the guy who tried to make a move on her whenever he got to Sunnydale or anywhere near her? "I asked Angel if he could get me one of these, since he knew people who could get their hands on this thing. The gem is like the Gem of Amara... it allows its wearer to travel in the sunlight and in your case touch holy objects. But the only difference is that you're not invincible...you can be killed like a normal human..." Spike stared at the gem that hung onto the chain he was wearing before looking at Buffy in her eyes. She let out a little eep as Spike smashed his lips onto hers passionately. She groaned at what he was doing to her before he let her have a breath.

"Spike, as much as I want to boink you right here and now, I want to see you walk in the sunlight..."Buffy said gently as her fingers traced his cheekbones.

"Then lets go luv..." Spike bounced up as he pulled Buffy outa bed.

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

"Who's turn is it to rub sunscreen on Giles?" Dawn motioned at the sleeping British man. She shuddered a little as she remembered she had to do it last time. "Willow, I think its your turn now..." Willow groaned as she yanked the bottle of sunscreen off the little table she was beside.

"Can't somebody else do it?" The red head complained as she squirt a little of the white cream onto her hand. The thought of touching Giles made her want to puke.

"I did it last time," Dawn said as she sat on her chair, enjoying the sun, "And Andrew did it before me... come on Willow!" The witch groaned a little as she put her hands on the old man's back. She knew that he deserved a break and a nice nap from all the arguing with the remaining Watcher's Council to get funding for their vacation but still... this sucked. Thank goodness it was only his back and he was wearing long pants. She finished the job quickly as she made a face and wiped her hands on his beach towel. She sat back on her chair as she continued watch the volleyball game.

"Where's Buffy and Spike?" Andrew piped up as he sucked on his juice box. Dawn covered her eyes and squinted as she turned around to look at the balcony.

"Dunno," She replied, "The last time I saw them was when they were sobbing their eyes out on the balcony." She looked for a few more seconds before turning back to the game, "They're probably just making out in their room..." Willow just nodded in agreement as they turned their attention back to the one sided game. Xander was obviously the weakest link on the team as the slayers quickly figured it out and kept spiking things at him. All he could do was muster a weak bump or set that would usually fly out of bounds as quick as it came. It was really his fault since he only had one eye. Eventually, Faith and Wood just started covering his position to try to turn the game around. Eventually, the couple gave up on winning the game with Xander on their team. The trio trekked back towards the chairs as Xander stopped and pointed to something. The group turned around to see a girl who looked like Buffy making out with somebody. They couldn't tell as the sun was shining in their eyes. Faith, Wood and Xander eventually walked up to their chairs to try to get a better look. They studied the figures slowly as the couple started walking closer.

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

"God you look good..." Buffy smiled. There in the sunlight was standing Spike in a black sleeveless shirt and shorts. She made him go shopping with her a few days ago and forced him to buy some things.

"Not bad you're self luv.." Spike smiled as he grabbed and kissed her hard before letting her go to breathe. He just relaxed in the light, feeling the once forgotten heat from the big yellow ball in the sky that he use to fear and run from. Buffy just smiled at he enjoyed the sunlight, it's time he tried to get a tan... if that's possible for a vampire.

"Are you gonna stand here all day or what?" Buffy asked, taking his hand in hers. Spike just grinned as they walked towards the beach.

"Can't wait to see their faces..." He said looking over at Buffy. He let go of her hand as he snaked his arm around her waist. Buffy just leaned on him as Spike glared daggers at any guy that looked at Buffy.

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

**TBC**

Please read and review :)


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I wonder where the one on my last page went? hmmmm i wonder? anyways, dont own a thing

Thank you for those who reviewed :) really appreciate it

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

"Merciful Zeus!" Xander exclaimed, recognizing the figure with Buffy. "It can't be! He's allergic to the sun!... no way..." The others in the group had their jaws dropped in the sand by now. It wasn't just him. They all recognized the man with Buffy, it was Spike.

"Well, hello to you too!" Spike said with a grin at their expressions. The slayers who weren't paying attention a few minutes ago all turn their way as they heard the familiar British accent. Next thing they knew, the slayers had mobbed them, bombarding the vampire with questions. How did he do it? Had the PTBs made him human? Why isn't he burning up? Did he like cheddar or mozzarella better?

"Guys," Buffy spoke up, effectively silencing them all, "Why don't we let Spike tell you what happened..." The slayers shut up as Spike cleared his throat.

"What part do you want me to start at luv?" Spike asked, "The chain part or....." His last few words couldn't be heard as he silently whispered into Buffy's ear. Obviously, it was something she didn't want mentioned as she blushed and slapped him playfully on his chest.

"The chain part stupid..." Buffy pouted a little, "Unless you want to tell them all about what we do in bed..." Spike smiled at her as they watched the group's disgusted looks.

"Fine.. fine..." Spike smiled as he sat down on one of the empty beach chairs. He pulled Buffy onto his lap as he began the whole story about what Buffy did to get her hands on the gem. He soon finished his story as Buffy began to get restless on his lap "Christ woman, don't do that..." He whispered urgently. Buffy considered to continue but noticed how many ladies were around and decided to stop. The group soon went back to what they were doing before, the slayers swimming or doing whatever they wish, the scoobies sitting around just watching them.

"Come on fang face, lets go swimming..." Buffy suggested, getting of Spike's lap.

"But we'll have to walk all the way back to the bloody hotel!" Spike whined, obviously not wanting to move. He was enjoying the sunlight too much, he didn't understand why he never liked the sun in his human years.

"You're shorts double as swim trunks..." she replied as she pulled him out of the chair. He dodged a random Frisbee he swore that wanted to kill him before answering.

"How bout you?" He said, "Don't think you can jump in the water with those... either that or I won't let you..." Buffy just pulled her shirt off revealing the bikini she had underneath. Spike's jaw drop as he watched her continue taking off her clothes. She stood there in the skimpy bathing suit as he just stood there, eyes running over her body.

"You gonna take off that shirt or what?" She asked, batting her eyelashes as she started walking towards the cool, blue water. She let out a little eep as she felt somebody swoop her into his arms as he ran her down to the water and dropped her in. Buffy let out a shriek as she felt the ice cold water on her skin. She heard a chuckle from Spike, standing there shirtless as he watched her thrash around in the waist deep water he dropped her in. She glared at him evilly before tripping him and making him fall into the water beside her. She laughed as Spike scowled at the mess his hair had turned into as he came back up. She just winked, got up and ran out of the water back towards the chairs.

"Ohhh You're gonna pay for that Slayer...." Spike grinned as stood up as he chased her. It was hard to concentrate for him as he couldn't help watch her cute ass. He could tell she wanted to be caught since she was running nowhere near the speed she could with her slayer power. The vampire soon caught her around the waste and pulled her down on the sand face down.

"Owww..." Buffy whined, rolling over to look at him. "That hurt, Spike!" He just smirked and watched her as she got up, trying to get the wet sand off her.

"You're the bloody slayer Buffy.." Spike said as they walked back towards the chair, "Pretty sure you can stand more then that..." He took a towel as he started drying her off. A several surfers passed by as they just stared at Buffy, obviously taking interest in her. Spike growled softly as they seemed to walk slower just to stare at Buffy longer. He was about to go and rips their heads off when Buffy wrapped her arms around he neck and kissed him passionately. The group quickly walked away and left the couple alone.

Xander rolled his eyes at his best friend's action to stop Spike from hurting those perverts, some blood and violence would make his day pass by much faster. He didn't say a thing as he concentrated on his Star Wars comic again, Luke was just about to kill Master Yoda because the Luke's brain had been attacked by a deadly virus. He was just getting into it when a whistle was blown loudly from somewhere down the beach. It scared Giles into waking up, Willow from her book and Buffy and Spike from making out right on the beach.

"What the bloody hell was that?" Giles said as he pulled on an t-shirt, saving everyone from an ugly sight. He stretched a little as he put his glasses on and scanned the beach for a lifeguard. Xander grabbed a pair of binoculars and checked the flag above the lifeguard's chair.

"Still green," He reported, looking into the device again, "But the life guard's missing..." Willow grabbed the machine as she scanned the other chairs down the beach.

"All the other ones are still there...." The Red head said, "Maybe she-"

"I think I know where she bloody is..." Spike said as he looked towards the ocean. There, in the baggy lifeguard shirt and bathing suit, stood the poor lady, dragging what seemed like an unconscious Andrew out of the water.

"Dammit!" Xander swore, "Why didn't I think of faking drowning so I could get the sexy lifeguard to do mouth to mouth for me!" The group stared at Xander as he blushed, "I did not just say that out loud." They stopped talking as the lady came closer and closer, supporting the comic geek with one hand and holding a deflated floating device in the other.

"Is he your son?" She asked Giles as Andrew sat down on his chair, spitting out water every now and then.

"No..." Giles said, "No, he isn't but, thank you for saving him.." The lady gave Giles a friendly smile before walking off back to her chair. The British man sighed as he looked at the boy. "Enjoy being felt up by a lifeguard Andrew?" The boy just grinned and spit out some more water as he laid there, not saying a word. Buffy put her head on Spike's chest as she sat on his lap, fingers walking all over Spike's abs.

" Do you find her attractive, Spike?" She asked, fingers skimming over his navel. He raised his left eyebrow at her before she began pouting a little.

"You know nobody's better then you Buffy..." He said softly, placing a kiss on her forehead, "Now stop that pouting before I decide to through you on the floor and ravish you before your friends..." Buffy just grinned as she snuggled up to her boyfriend. This was life.

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

**Please read and review...please sad puppy eyes**

**TBC**


	4. Chapter 4 where the angst kicks in

**Disclaimer: Don't own a thing**

**Thank you for those who reviewed Please review, it shows people are reading a fanfic.. for any author, a review is nice**

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

"I'm sorry but the council of watchers cannot use any more money to let us stay here!" Giles exclaimed, he sighed before he started talking in a much gentler voice, "Personally, I think a month of staying in the sun is enough for me but you lot might like to differ. The problem we are having right now is not weather I enjoyed it or not. The Watcher's Council is going to go bankrupt if we stay here any longer." Chatter once erupted among the group, thank god that they were in the VIP room of the restaurant of they would have been kicked out in the first few minutes of this discussion. Giles just cleaned his glasses as the slayers talked among themselves. He stood on the stage with the mike as he watched the the slayers continue to chatter. Buffy soon climbed the stairs and took the mike from Giles.

"Guys," Buffy said, silencing all of them as she stood up on the stage beside Giles, "I think Giles is right. We've been on the council's money for a month already. And there are so many of us, I think its time we go back to what our work is..." The slayers sighed as the news hit them, "And that's working on a Hellmouth. Don't get me wrong, you can go to school and everything. Its just, we need somebody on different hellmouths all over the world. Angel had been nice enough to us by keeping a few staff on each hellmouth all over the world but that's not his job... that's our job." Murmurs went through the group of slayers as they began talking again. Finally Kennedy spoke up for the group.

"Fine, we agree to kicking some big bad ass..." She said. Giles, now relieved pulled out a map of the world.

"I'm afraid to say that there are more hellmouths all over the world then we think there is," The British man said, "Angel had been keeping staff over the two out of three hellmouths in North America. The problem now is there about six major hellmouths that have been activated since our battle on the earth. This means that we shall have to split the group into five groups. I know there are only about twenty-seven slayers so that will leave one group empty of slayers. Personally, I believe that the groups left without slayers is Buffy's group. I highly doubt any big bad can defeat a slayer and a master vampire. Does anybody disagree with me yet?" Nobody dared to say anything as Giles looked at everyone with his glasses off. Buffy was snuggling up to Spike as they whispered amongst each other of the news.

"Good, now on the brighter side, everybody will be able to get sleep if they need to at night without Buffy and Spike in their house." Giles said, the group laughed a little at his joke before they quiet down again, "I will be splitting you up into four groups. Each group will have at least one member of the Scoobies in it. They will be the leader of the group and head all research. In other words, they will almost be the watchers of the slayers they are in charge of. I have randomly chosen locations for each group to be so listen up." The last comment was directed straightly at Andrew, who had started to doze off in the corner of the room.

"Xander and Dawn will be leading a group in South America in Asucion, Paraguay. The demons mostly aren't dangerous there but the demons are mostly hired as bodyguards for smugglers so watch out. Willow, you will be leading a group in Anchorage, Alaska. Yes, Alaska-"

"Can't we go somewhere warmer?" Willow pleaded, giving the sad puppy eyes to Giles. But it didn't work as Giles shook his head.

"Unless you want to stay up at Alert, Canada." Giles said gently, "There is a hellmouth up there, mind you, but its never as active so I wouldn't call it a hellmouth exactly." Willow sighed sadly as she accepted her fate, she shall be the only lesbian Eskimo couple along with Kennedy up in Alaska.

"Now, where was I? Eherm..yes!... Andrew and I will be staying in England. Last but not least, Faith and Robin, you two shall be staying in Hong Kong, China. Don't worry about the language barrier, most businessmen know how to speak English there. Just watch out for those fish markets since they do have a tendency to stink... a lot." Giles shuffled some papers, "I haven't assigned any slayers anywhere yet but I rather let you assign yourselves. Now, I want this to be a quiet task so please just go stand behind the group you want to be assigned to. Limit to about five members in each group, two groups will have six people. Go for it."

The slayers scrambled out of their chairs from their tables and eventually ordered themselves into groups. Giles scribbled down their names on a piece of paper and dismissed them to get some sleep. Soon it was only the scoobies left sitting in the chairs, looking up at Giles. The man climbed down the stairs and joined them at the table as they just sat in silence.

"So, this is it?" Xander asked sadly, "No more Scoobies hanging out a Buffy's house? Just... us randomly placed all over the place?" His eye roamed the faces of his friends for some reaction to what he said.

"I'm afraid so Xander...I'm afraid so..." Giles replied, "Ofcourse, groups will fly in if there is an absolute emergency on somebody's hellmouth but if there isn't, we can still communicate ofcourse. Rather by phone, email or even instant messaging... we won't be that far apart." Buffy just sighed as she thought about Giles' answer, this was really the end of the Scoobies. Sad. As if Spike understood what was going on in her head, he pulled her onto his lap.

"We're will we be going Watcher?" he asked, comforting Buffy as she continued to snuggle on his chest.

"Ah yes," Giles said, clearing his throat of the lump that was starting to gather there, "You too shall be in Toronto, Canada. There is a hellmouth under Queens park and people can hear the rumbling usually, they just think it's the tube." Buffy just sniffled a little while Andrew started bawling like a little kid.

"Guys, cheer up!" Faith smiled weakly, "We still have a week left here! Let's get some sleep and we'll just enjoy life tomorrow." The group agreed and went their separate ways to their rooms.

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

Buffy turned the radio on in their room, hoping songs and music would take her mind off what she'll be doing in a few hours. She sniffled a little as she zipped up her toiletries in the small bag and threw it along the suitcase she was packing. Spike smiled sadly at her as he came out of the shower. He wrapped his arms from behind as he nibbled on her neck. Buffy just sighed as she enjoyed his ministrations until he stopped.

"As much as I love to have you right now, unfortunately, I have to get dressed..." He said, giving her a peck on her forehead before grabbing his clothes. She watch him slip on his signature black shirt and jeans quickly and throw the towel into the laundry basket for the maid. A lump grew in Buffy's throat as she remembered all the fun times she had with the gang, and all the photos they took, together and having fun. Now, they had to leave the place they had called home for the past month and two weeks, and go separate ways. Spike understood what was going on her mind, in a somewhat weird way, the Scoobies had become part of his family too. She sat down on the mattress and stared out into the rain clouds. It seemed like that mother earth even pitied them. Spike sat down beside her as she leaned on him.

"I'm gonna miss them," Buffy whispered.

"I will too luv."

"I thought you hated them all."

"That definitely changed after I fell for you."

"Even Xander?" a hint of a smile was on her lips.

"Maybe not him or Andrew...ok..maybe a little." Spike returned the smile, "We'll have to get the airport early. Stupid customs don't like me remember?" Buffy just nodded and enjoyed the feeling before turning off the radio, and saying goodbye to what had been her taste of an perfect life.

(END CHAPTER)

Please read and review... a few  more chapters guys...


	5. Who said i was pulling them apart?

Disclaimer: Don't own a thing

Thank you for the reviews guys! :) It means a lot!

Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

"Is everybody checked in?" Buffy asked, looking around at the big group that almost filled up the small area they were in. All the group leaders gave thumbs up, signaling Buffy to talk again, "Well, we've had a fun time here. Don't worry, we will be definitely seeing each other again sometime. The PTBs won't let off easy when we return to the hellmouths. There will definitely big bads trying to take over the world again and we'll call everyone in. I'll miss all of you…especially the scoobies. I've known you guys for over 8 years now and I'll definitely miss you guys not being there. Xander with your lame jokes, Giles with his glass cleaning, Dawn with her annoying self-"

"Hey!" Dawn said, pretending to be hurt. Buffy just smiled a little, her sister was finally old enough to let go.

"So, Andrew with his Capt. Archer obessession…I'll just miss all of you." Buffy concluded, tears coming to her eyes, "Just, keep in touch ok?" The group slayers said their farewells to each other as they started to leak into different terminals depending on where they were going. Soon, it was once again, the scoobies left standing there with their luggage. "so this is it guys…"The stood in silence, waiting for somebody to say something. Giles didn't say anything as he pulled Buffy in for a hug.

"Take care of yourself," He said, tears running onto his face, "And Spike." He released her as he pulled Xander in for a hug, "Take care of Dawn, take care of yourselves. Just don't get hurt…" Dawn bear hugged Giles as she couldn't hold back her tears. Words weren't enough to convey the message as Giles pulled the rest of the group in for a hug. He shook Robin's hand and had an awkward hug with Spike before he took his lugagge. "Come along now Andrew, we have a tough day ahead for us…" Buffy sobbed onto Spike's shoulder as she watched the father figure of her life walk away. Faith and Wood were next to leave. Faith surprised everyone by even hugging Spike as Robin just shook everyone's hand except Spike. Willow gave everyone a bear hug, even Spike before she pulled her suitcase towards her terminal. And Xander, well, he started bawling like a baby once Willow turned the corner and hugged the group. He gave awkward hug to Spike.

"Take care of yourself nibblet…" Spike said, giving her a sad smile, "You're a big gurl now.." Dawn just hugged him with all she's got.

"Take care of yourself Dawnie.." Buffy said, tears running down her face, "I'll miss you…"

Dawn cried as she hugged her sister, the person who loved her enough to sacrifice herself for her. It is gonna be hard without her nagging her everyday. They said their final farewell…leaving Spike and Buffy alone.

"We should get going luv," Spike said, letting Buffy cry on his shoulder, "Planes gonna leave…" Buffy just sniffled as she looked up at him. He smiled sadly as he took her bags and led her towards the newest chapter of their lives.

Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

_(italics songs lyrics)_

_Another turning point a fork stuck in the road,  
Time grabs you by the wrist directs you where to go,  
So make the best of this test and dont ask why,  
Its not a question but a lesson learned in time_

_Its something unpredictable,  
But in the end is right,  
I hope you had the time of your life_

_So take the photographs and still frames in your mind,  
Hang it on a shelf of good health and good time,  
Tatoos of memorys and dead skin on trial,  
For what its worth it was worth all the while,_

_Its something unpredictable,  
But in the end is right,  
I hope you had the time of your life_

_Its something unpredictable,  
But in the end is right,  
I hope you had the time of your life_

_Its something unpredictable  
But in the end is right  
I hope you had the time of your life_

(shot of different scoobies on planes, all just staring at the sky as they depart and separate)

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Song: Good Riddance (Time of your life)

By: Greenday

THE END

Please read and review


End file.
